For the purpose of discharging the energy generated in wind turbines, as well as for other operational purposes such as control, monitoring etc., the cables that extend down through the tower from the nacelle must be routed such that when the cables, which hang in form of cable bundles from the nacelle inside the tower, move during operation they are not damaged or impaired in any way. Since in commonly used wind turbines the nacelle with the generator unit, from which the cable bundle hangs inside the tower, can make up to three turns before the nacelle is driven back, the cable bundle must be routed such that the cables inside the bundle, hanging in the tower, are, on the one hand, able to follow the movement, but, on the other hand, do not chafe against each other to the degree that the insulation may be damaged.
To this end, in the prior art, for example as described in WO 2011/151465 A2, the cables are led, spaced from each other, from the rotatable nacelle in a cable bundle to a base body that is non-rotatably supported inside the tower. The cables are fed through bushings arranged on the base body. The bushings are disposed in the base body, spaced from each other, so that the cables inside the bundle are also spaced from each other. As the bundle twists with the rotating movement of the nacelle, the danger of chafing between the cables is largely prevented. Nevertheless, the sudden change in direction of the cables, which is caused by the twisting of the bundle at the location where the cable exits the bushings of the base bodies, leads to undue local stress on the cables and their insulation.